The present invention relates to a new and improved toilet seat lifting element that includes a handle that allows the user to lift the seat when desired. The lifting element is designed to prevent or minimize germ growth thereon so that the user can more safely lift the seat without encountering germs or bacteria that would otherwise grow on the handle surface due to its contact with the lower portion of the seat due to contact with human waste.
In the prior art, the desirability of a handle for lifting a toilet seat has been established. Most of the art has been concerned with simply attaching the handle to the seat in a secure but unobtrusive manner. In this regard, one can mention the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,341,519, 5,375,267, 5,729,839, 6,842,916, and 8,689,367 and US patent publication 2009/0313749. One problem with the prior art in general is that the handle is not securely attached to the toilet seat such that it can be dislodged or broken off by being stepped upon or kicked by a user. Another problem is that many of these handles are attached to the bottom of the seat which causes the seat to be reconfigured to accept the handle without being conventionally attached to the toilet bowl. Finally, the main problem with most prior art handles is that a variety of germs and pathogens can be transmitted through toilet seats, and in general these germs and pathogens can migrate to the handles of the prior art. For this reason, while the handles are provided to avoid this problem, they are not effective and are not much better than touching the toilet seat with one's hands, which of course many people dislike.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sanitary toilet seat lifting mechanism that overcomes the problems of the art. This is now provided by the present invention.